


Like Egyptian Cotton

by keikoHPfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikoHPfan/pseuds/keikoHPfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't their miniscule flat, almost bare but for the warm daylight. Nor wasn't it his low-paid job at the local coffee shop, or Harry's one as a courier. Still, there had to be something... Slash HP/DM. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Egyptian Cotton

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, and I'm not J.K. Rowling, obviously, but thanks for asking.
> 
> AN: This is a repost from FF. Hope you enjoy it ;)
> 
> The title is a reference to Gwen Stefani's "Luxurious" song.

It wasn't their miniscule flat, almost bare but for the warm daylight.

Nor wasn't it his low-paid job at the local coffee shop, or Harry's one as a courier.

It wasn't the late meals on the worn couch or the mismatched cups of steaming tea on early mornings either.

It couldn't be Harry's horrid clothes or the last remnants of Draco's once expensive wardrobe.

There was something, though. Something that made their life together ridiculously luxurious, almost obscene. Draco could not put it into words, but maybe there was no need for it. Maybe there wasn't anything rational about it.

They had survived Lucius' wrath – so much for family love - and the biting disappointment of Harry's friends – so much for Gryffindor loyalty - they had left it all behind them and started anew. A new life, in a new country – it was almost like an alternate universe for Draco, living like that, like a Muggle among Muggles, struggling to make ends meet and shopping at the supermarket.

They were almost tragically poor in Draco's eyes, but still... Still he felt more complete and whole and at peace than ever. It was almost too much, it made him feel shamefully blessed and stupidly happy, and he pitied the poor souls around him who lived without that kind of luxury.

Because that was what it was. A luxury of the highest sort, the kind of precious things you find only behind closed doors and in locked safes. He wasn't sure he deserved it, in spite of Harry's never-ending reassurance, but he wouldn't let go of it for all the Galleons of Gringotts.

Harry shifted in his sleep and snuggled closer to Draco, and the blond man smiled. Eight years and the fact that Harry was such a cuddler still made him smile. The brunet slept peacefully and Draco was careful not to wake him up as he brushed a dark lock away from his lover's face. Merlin knows that their nights weren't always this calm, between their respective nightmares and the Dark Mark's phantom pains that Draco still experienced from time to time. They had more than their share of screams and cold sweats and tears.

But all in all, and lack of proper clothing and furniture and dinnerware aside, they were doing well, Draco supposed. They had friends – Muggle ones that were kind and open-minded and reliable – and a roof over their heads, they had food and most of the time enough money to spend two weeks by the sea during summertime. But most of all, they had each other to come home to. They shared their flat and their bed and their bodies. And that was something Draco was especially fond of sharing, he mused with a smirk. Merlin knows they had become quite expert at making the other come undone – but after all those years, it still felt incredibly precious, like a fragile gift to be worshiped and cherished.

Harry mumbled something in his sleep before sighing contentedly against Draco's shoulder, and Draco finally allowed his tired mind to surrender to sleep, feeling quite smug to be so indecently rich.

After all, whatever his father might have to say about it, he still was a Malfoy. He was used to have the best and to be selfish about it, and he did intend to keep his wealth to himself.


End file.
